Android 13 (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Piccolo vs. Android 17" Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! |Race=Mechanical Type Android (formerly) Bio-Android (contains Namekian, Earthling, Vampiric Demon, Saibamen, Saiyan, and several other life-form's cells) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 767 (activation) Age 2360 (reactivation) |Date of death = Age 767 (movie only) Unknown time (deactivated) |Status= Alive |Address=Dr. Gero's Lab |Occupation= |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |Classification= |Affiliations=Dr. Gero (creator) Goku Black: GT (converter) Android 14 (component/ally) Android 15 (component/ally) EX Prilin (genetic source) Chiaoman (genetic source) Lucifer (genetic source) Great Herculeman (genetic source) }} Android 13 was a scrapped Android created by Dr. Gero with the ability to absorb the components of Android 14 and 15 to increase his power, but was found by General Copper and reactivated by orders of Goku Black: GT after reviving him and his allies. After Android 13's almost failed to pass the 20-Team Challenge Round; Goku Black: GT had Android 13 transform into a Bio-Android. Personality Much of Android 13's personality in Dragon Ball Advanced is the same as his personality displayed in the movie. However, he has been reprogrammed with a wider target range than just Goku. Appearance In his standard form; he appears as a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and white hair. He wears a yellow-brown vest with the Red Ribbon logo on his left side as well as suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a grey and yellow cap. When transformed; the upper part of his outfits such as his vests, cap, and suspenders are destroyed as his skin turns blue while his shoulders and abs turn a grey-metallic colour with his eyes becoming blank yellow, and his hair becoming orange and resemble Vegeta's hairstyle. After being turned into a Bio-Android; his skin colours remain the same, however, his pants become a part of his body along with his boots and the remains of his clothing while dark blue spots appear on his torso, arms, while dark orange spots appear on his hair. He also possesses one Absorption mechanism on his right palm which he can use to drain life force or absorb energy from his opponents. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with/without ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki. *Regeneration - After becoming a Bio-Android; Android 13 gained the ability to regenerate *Android Barrier - A basic energy shield used by Androids. *Finger Beam - An energy attack used against Goku in the movie. *Full Power Energy Wave - A blast 2 technique used in the Movie. *S.S. Deadly Bomber - Android 13's signature attack. **Full Power S.S Deadly Bomber - A fully powered variant of S.S. Deadly Bomber. **Bio-Destruction Bomb - A more powerful version used in his Bio-Android form. *S.S Deadly Hammer - A rush attack used by Android 13. *Energy Drain - In his Bio-Andriod form; Android 13 is able to absorb energy from his victim through absorption mechanism on his right hand. After absorbing both the ki and magical energy of Moro - he was able to gain a greater degree of energy absorption. **Energy Absorption - As Enhanced Semi-Perfect Super Android 13; Android 13 gained Moro's ability to absorb and siphon energy off of other beings and was able to drain some of Xeno Gogeta's Super Saiyan 3 energy. **Universe Life Energy Absorption - A combination of Android 13's Energy Drain and Moro's Energy Absorption; through his magic acquired upon entering his Enhanced Semi-Perfect form - Android 13 was able to gather at least 30% of Universe 7's Life Energy into an Universal Spirit Bomb-sized ball of energy before using his absorption mechanism to absorb it. *Kamehame Beam Cannon - Android 13 fires places his hands by much like the Kamehameha before touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack before unleashing a large bluish-white energy beam with a second reddish-orange energy beam spiralling around him. **Super Kamehame Beam Cannon - A more powerful variation of Kamehame Beam Cannon used in his Semi-Perfect form. ***FP Kamehame Beam Cannon - An enhanced variation of Super Kamehame Beam Cannon fired at full power while in his Enhanced Semi-Perfect form. ***Galaxy KB Cannon - A variation of Super Kame Beam Cannon enhanced by magic while in his Enhanced Semi-Perfect form. *Dodon Ray - A finger beam used by Chiaotzu. **Dodohameha - A combination of Dodon Ray and Kamehameha. Android 13 brings his hands behind his back and charges two golden-yellow energy spheres around his hands. Then, he brings his hands together in front of himself, shouts "Dodohameha!", and fires a large energy sphere from his index fingers at the opponent and inflicting a high amount of damage. **Dodon Beam Cannon - Android 13 charges yellow ki into his index finger before placing it against his forehead and charging enough ki before unleashing a medium-sized a golden-yellow energy beam with a second reddish-orange energy beam spiralling around it. *Dynamite Kick - A flying kick to the face. *Masenko - An energy attack used by Piccolo and Gohan. *Bio-Android Self Destruct - Android 13 grabs his opponent by the ankle and proceeds to channel all his ki before unleashing a powerful, massive explosion. *Psychic Rock Throw - Through using Telekinesis; Android 13 was able to send a ki-infused rock pillar back at Vegeta: GT. *Magic - By absorbing magical energy form Moro - Android 13 was able to utilise his magic and even uses it to enhance his standard attacks. *Portal Opening - Android 13 displayed the ability to open a portal from the Timespace Rift to Age 2360's Universe 7. *Solar Flare - A technique used by Krillin. Forms and Transformations Super Android 13 By upon absorbing Android 14 and Android 15's battle data, computer chips, and energy reactors, Android 13 has the ability to transform into Super Android 13 (合体１３号 Gattai Jū San-Gō, lit. "Union No. 13"). This form is far more powerful than his base form and in this state; Android 13 has a body made of adamantine metal. Nucleus After his failure to kill Vegeta; Super Android 13 was forced to become a Bio-Android by Goku Black: GT. Upon taking this form; he takes the name Nucleus (核, Kaku) and is even more powerful than his Super form. He becomes the modified clone of EX Prilin, Lucifer, Chiaoman, & Great Herculeman with the inclusion of additional EX-Fusions. Semi-Perfect Super Android 13 After absorbing enough energy from the citizens of Earth - Nucleus was able to enter his first transformed sate. Also called Semi-Perfect Super Android 13; he loses the spots on his hair and face while his muscle mass shrinks and gains red pupils in his eyes, while a single bang hangs down his face similar to Gogeta's hairstyle and loses his widow's peak. Enhanced Semi-Perfect After absorbing the ki and magical energy from Moro - Nucleus went into his second transformation. His hair becomes white again as it begins to return the original style of his hair and the grey-metallic parts on his shoulders and abs disappear. The dark blue spots disappear from his body as his muscle mass decreases once again and his energy absorption ability magnifies allowing to absorb the life energy from the universe itself. His red pupil enlarges becoming his irises while gaining a dark red pupil. Perfect Super Android 13 After absorbing a gigantic amount of energy from Universe 7; Nucleus underwent his final transformation referred to as Perfect Super Android 13. In this form; he appears almost identical to his base form minus his vest and suspenders while the whites of his eyes become white in his left eye while his right sclera becomes black. Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Bio-Androids Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly